


Another Love

by lila (lilahawk)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahawk/pseuds/lila
Summary: The first time he talked about her to Joyce, of course there had to be alchohol involved.He was telling a story about how he had a flat tire in the middle of nowhere and how his guardian Jessica Rodger saved him (he might not have said this in those exact words) and before she knew exactly what she was doing she was screaming at his face to leave her house.
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Kudos: 12





	Another Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Sam and for Barb. I hope you two like this:)
> 
> (btw english is not my first language so if there's any mistakes please ignore)

Joyce knew that soon or later it would happen. She just didn’t expect to be this soon.

  
The first time she saw them together she felt like there was a knife in her windpipe.

  
They were walking down the street and Joyce ran and hide in alley close by until they were out of sight. She didn’t knew what was wrong with her, but suddenly her eyes were filled with tears and her chest seemed too small for her lungs.

  
Chief of Police Jim Hopper and kindergarten teacher Jessica Rodger.

  
She didn’t blamed him. Jessica was nice, Joyce met her a few times. She had and nice smile, were still in her early thirties and she was beautiful. Of course Jim Hopper would find her attractive. Who wouldn’t?

  
The second time around, both of them walked into mevald’s talking and laughing at something she said.

  
Joyce made everything possible to make her basically invisible to them.

  
The first time he talked about her to Joyce, of course there had to be alchohol involved.

  
He was telling a story about how he had a flat tire in the middle of nowhere and how his guardian angel Jessica Rodger saved him (he might not have said this in those exact words) and before she knew exactly what she was doing she was screaming at his face to leave her house.

  
She should know it wasn’t fair to them. Jessica was a nice woman and she would definitely be a better fit for him that Joyce would ever be and she would also make him very happy, and just thinking about it was devastating to her.  
It took her a week to see him again. It was the middle of the night and she knew El was at a sleepover at Max, so she could finally talk to him alone.

  
“Are you here to scream at me out of nowhere again?”

  
He asked as soon as he opened the door and she whispered a no under her breath and he let her in without further questions.

  
“I’m sorry I screamed at you. I didn’t mean to, but you just kept bringing her name up all the time and I just lose it.” She could feel tears forming on her eyes. “I know she is a great person and I don’t know where all this came from but…”

  
“What are you talking about?” he interrupted her.

  
“Jessica Rodger” and as simply as that she started crying. “I know you like her. I’ve seen you two together. And in the future you two are going to make beautiful babies but I need to take this out of my chest.”

  
“Joyce…” he tried again but she didn’t let him.

  
“No. I like you. I don’t know when this changed but it happened and I don’t know how to stop it.” She was crying her eyes out at that point. “And I don’t _just_ like you because just that wouldn’t be enough to probably ruin you bright future with a hot woman, a white picket fence and three children. I am in love you.”

  
“Joyce…”

  
“ _Fuck_. I am in love you. _Unfortunately_ I am. And I am sorry I ruined our friendship admitting this, but what am I gonna do? Un-fucking-fortunately I am in love with you” she screamed and reality hit her hard. “I’m sorry I said I wasn’t going scream at you, and I just did. I’m gonna go now.”

  
Jim forgot how fast she actually was. When he finally were able to catch her she was. She was about to open the door of her car.

  
“Joyce, Jesus Christ.” He said stopping her. “You got everything wrong.”

  
“Please, Jim. Just let me and the rest of pride I have leave.”

  
“Jessica and I we aren’t together. We aren’t even friends, we just run into each other a few times. That’s it. I’m sorry I didn’t made things clear before and you didn’t ruined anything between us. I love you and we are fine.”

  
And when he kissed her, she felt like she gravity vanished and there was only them and that single moment.

  
He told her that they were fine so she believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @julietsavvyer


End file.
